It Takes The Pain Away
by InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: Naruto repeatedly cheats on Hinata.She cuts herself to relive the pain.What will Naruto do when he finds out? Note:This story will have a happy ending so for those that want a tradgedy you shouldn't read this.
1. Chapter 1

It Takes The Pain Away

Hello every one! This is my new story that I hope you will all enjoy. I admit it's dark but I can guarantee that it will have a happy ending. I do not feel this way about these characters in real life, because honestly I think Narutos the sweetest guy ever. I will most likely never write anything dark again but if someone requests it I might. I will also be sticking to one-shots from now on, but I might do other chapter story's but it will probably take awhile. I will always finish my story's but I warn you that if I lose inspiration it may have a crappy ending. I will write yaoi on requests but I will not write yuri. Not that I have anything against it but I don't know how to write it and if I did it would probably suck. Now without further ado lets get on with the story!

~HINATA'S POV~

He's not home again tonight just like every other night. What is it about me that he doesn't like? If he has a problem he should just dump me. At least it will be less painful. Every night he cheats on me. Every night he leaves me alone. Why? What did I do wrong? Why does he feel the urge to cheat on me with some girl he doesn't know, and will most likely never see again? So cold, so alone, so much pain.

With these thought's in mind I get out of bed and walk into my bathroom. I start rummaging around in my cupboard. I was lucky that we decided to have separate cupboards for our own personal stuff. But just to be sure I hid them far in the back were only people who knew what to look for could actually find. Finally I found what I was looking for. I then pulled out a box of razors.

I don't remember when I started but once I did I couldn't stop. I had heard it took the pain away. It does. The feelings you get completely override your emotional pain. You forget all about it and all you feel is numbness. I like the feeling. I can actually control my own pain. I can cause and stop my pain. It makes me feel empowered. I love it.

I slowly slide it over my arm. Not long but not to short and I never cut myself to deeply. The only times I do is when I feel that the pain will become to much and I will do something drastic. A tiny bead of blood droops to the ground, followed shortly by others. I don't know how long I watched them fall but by the time I decided to stop the bleeding there was a large pool of blood on the floor.

After I finished cleaning up I decided that to go back to bed. By now all the pain is gone and I feel completely numb. Numb, what a good feeling. That was my last thought before I drifted to sleep.

~NARUTOS POV~

By the time she pulled away I knew I was done for. I was a sucker for beautiful women. It was like a drug. They could flirt and blackmail but that wouldn't make me sleep with them. But once the kissed me I was as good as gone. I pulled her back to roughly kiss her and before my thoughts were consumed completely by lust I had one last thought. "My beautiful Hinata please forgive me." That was the last thought I had of my beautiful girlfriend I had for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HINATA'S POV ~

It was already noon when I woke up. I decided to go shopping we were running low on food. Rather I was running low on food, since my boyfriend would rarely come home anymore. I sighed at the depressing thought and went to go change.

As I was walking I was knocked to the floor by someone.

"Sorry." He said in a gruff voice. I gasped in surprise. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata?" He said surprised.

"Wow you look great your hair grew really long." I smiled at the Uchiha. He worked with Naruto so I already knew him. Only as a college though.

"Well ill see you around Hinata." He said.

"Yeah bye." I said before walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUKE'S POV~

Wow, Narutos girlfriend must be really clumsy to have that many scars on her arms I thought. I don't think she knew that her sleeves rolled up once she hit the floor. Oh well nothing I could do now. Hehehehehe, I can't wait to tease that blond idiot about this, I thought smirking.

That's all for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. But if you just write telling me how much my writing sucks I will delete and ignore you. Hope you all have a nice day. Love InuyashaHigurashai01.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Takes The Pain Away**

**Chapter 2**

**To all the people that have reviewed I can't thank you enough! It is thanks to all of you, not just the people that review but the people that actually read my story. I apologize that it has taken me so long to upload but I have been extremely busy with school work. I will try to upload faster in the future but no promises. I have also created a poll on my profile. I would love it if you would cast a vote. Since it is concerning my future stories you will be able to pick two choices, the ones with the highest scores will be made into one shots. On a side note those people that do review, I do not mind constructive criticism but please don't message me that my writing sucks. I am also currently looking for a beta. If anyone is interested could you please message me. Thank you, and now on with the story.**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.**

**~NARUTOS POV~**

"**Hey Sasuke!"**

"**Hey Naruto."**

**That guy was so weird, I thought. He never smiled. The most he ever gave was a smirk.**

"**You on break"? I asked. **

"**Yeah. Hey I saw Hinata on the way here. She looks great by the way, she should have grown her hair out years ago." In that one sentence my heart broke into a million pieces. My beautiful Hinata all alone at home. But then I mentally kicked myself. It was my fault that she was home alone, it was my fault if she was lonely, and if she was hurt it would be my fault to.**

"**She must be really clumsy though, with all those cuts on her arms." Ok now I was just plain confused. I had been with Hinata for four years, and had known her two years before that, and I had never seen her even trip. Even when she was cutting food for diner she had ever once cut her self.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**She had cuts all over her arms. They weren't big though so if she put on some makeup you would never notice." I was starting to get scared. The only times I really saw Hinata these days was when no girl came onto me which was very unlikely. And even then it was when I was tired. What if something had happened to her, what if by some chance she had fallen or somebody had hurt her.**

"**Sorry Sasuke I have to go tell the boss it was a family emergency ok."**

**I had one quick look at his shocked face, before I ran to my car.**

"**Hinata please be ok."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hinata POV~**

**I rushed in my apartment and locked the door. I had just seen one of my best friends TenTen in the market. What happened shook me to the core and I felt more pain then I had felt in all of those nights combined. As I ran to the bathroom and began frantically searching for my razors, I let my self remember how this pain come about and the actions that triggered it.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

"**Hey Hinata is that you?" I turned to see who had called me. I was surprised to see that it was my cousins girlfriend TenTen. I hadn't seen her in such a long time, and was extremely happy. She had after all, been my best friend in high school and collage. **

"**TenTen!" I yelled as I ran to hug her.**

"**Hinata I've missed you so much!"**

"**So have I."**

**When we finally let go of each other we heard a male voice behind us.**

"**It's such a shame that my little cousin is getting more worked up over TenTen than me."**

"**Neji!" I yelled as we hugged each other tightly. When we were little we used to hate each other with a passion. Well at least he did. But as time moved on we became closer and closer until we could tell each other openly and talk about each other with pride. Yes I had sorely missed my cousin.**

"**How have you been? I get worried when you don't call Hinata."**

"**I'm sorry Neji I've been so busy lately it seems as if the world is passing me by."**

"**We didn't even get to tell you the news."**

"**What news?"**

**At this TenTen happily stuck her hand out to me.**

"**Your engaged !?"**

"**Yep I asked TenTen last week."**

"**Congratulations."**

"**Thanks." said Neji, as he leaned down to kiss TenTen. At this I felt my heart shatter. TenTen was perfectly happy and engaged. Meanwhile me and Naruto had been together longer and he hadn't even come home in weeks. He never kissed her like that anymore. She was lucky if he kissed her period. Why were those other girls so special. They didn't love him, they didn't care, all they wanted was a one night stand. Why them!? They could give him one night, she could give him forever. While her cousin was extremely affectionate with Hinata, but to others he was cold as ice. But here he was kissing TenTen in a public space, while loud, happy Naruto couldn't kiss her in they're own house. She couldn't take it anymore.**

"**I'm sorry guys I just remembered I have to do something ill see you guys later okay?"**

**I didn't even wait for them to respond I just ran as quickly as possible. I needed the pain, I needed the control, I needed numbness!**

**~END FLASHBACK~**

**I finally found them and practically ripped the box open. I hurriedly picked out a blade. I immediately I pressed it to my skin not even being careful this time. Just tearing threw skin left and right. But it wasn't enough! I needed more, more!!!! Then suddenly I looked at my wrist. I had never done that before, I had never even considered it, but then again I had never been in this much pain before. I positioned the razor at my wrist, perfectly aware of what would happen.**

"**Goodbye Naruto." I cried. Just as I was ready to slash, the door was abruptly kicked open and I froze.**

"**Naruto?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARUTOS POV~**

**I pushed open the front door not even caring about the noise it would make and who would complain. I noticed that Hinata's things were strewn all over the floor. I heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. My heart skipped a beat, and I ran to the bathroom and kicked the door open. What I saw made my heart stop. There was my Hinata, her arms covered in blood, tears falling from her face, and her shaking so badly you would think she was having a seizure. But the thing that made my blood run cold was the site of the razor in her hand already in position. I couldn't move I was paralyzed. It was as if my entire world was falling apart. I saw her start to sway and as she looked at me she whispered my name. She started to fall and I reached out to grab her. And saw her eyes close as she lost conciseness.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HINATAS POV~**

**My body started to sway and I knew I was losing conciseness because of the blood loss. As I started to fall forward I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me. As my vision became covered in black my onl thought was, Naruto you came for me?**

**So I hope you all liked that chapter. I only have two more chapters to go and ill be done. The next chapter will sort out every ones feelings, and the last one will be Naruto and Hinata 10 years in the future. Please review, and if you liked my other stories favorite me. I have written two for Inuyasha, one for Rurouni Kenshin, and this current story for Naruto. Like I said before if you visit my profile please take part in my poll. I would really like to know what my readers like. Thank you all!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

It Takes the Pain Away

Chapter 3

Hi again. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my muse completely left me for a while. Like I said before this will be a 4 chapter story, and will have a happy ending. But for those of you who have messaged me and are requesting a sad ending I will be putting up a new story. It will be all the other tragic sad endings I could have put in my story but decided not to. So if this ending was unsatisfactory for you then please read my other story. After this chapter all that's left is an epilogue, which I swear will be coming soon.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Naruto.

~Narutos POV~

"Hinata"! I yelled as I reached out and held her. I couldn't believe it this was Hinata! My Hinata! She was perfect in every way possible! She was beautiful, strong, caring, kind, and loving. What could make her do this to herself? I looked back at her arms which were still soaked in blood that was slowly dripping down to the floor. I resisted the urge to puke Hinata needed me. I carefully started to remove her blood soaked clothes. I carefully started to disinfect her wounds. After that was done I quickly but care fully wrapped her arms in gauze. Thank god Hinata had convinced me that it was better to be safe then sorry and that if anything ever happened she wanted to be prepared.

I picked her up and placed her on our bed. While I waited for her to wake up I thought about what could have possibly made her do this. Hinata was always calm, composed, and soft spoken. It was one of the reasons she got along with everyone. She had this aura of kindness and grace around her.

I got startled out of my thoughts, when I heard her start to wake up.

"Hinata"!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hinata's POV~

As I started to wake up I tried to remember what had happened. All I remember was trying to relieve my pain and suddenly- oh no Naruto came in! He saw what I was doing. He saw everything! How was I going to explain this?!

Suddenly I heard his voice call my name. I tried to open my eyes. As soon as I opened them I saw his worried face and tried to sit up. But he wouldn't have any of that so he grabbed the pillows and arranged them in a sit up position and then helped me sit up. The entire time I avoided his eyes. I couldn't bare to look at him. Those eyes shining with false worry and love. Hah, if you actually loved me then this never would have happened. His soft voice woke my from my thoughts.

"Hinata?"

I turned to face him, and what I saw in his eyes shook me to the core. I saw complete and utter regret, hurt, sorrow, quilt, worry, all completely shown in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why?"

"Why did you do it?"

At this question I didn't feel the embarrassment I had thought I would. Instead I was filled with unimaginable rage. I had gone through all this pain alone while he was out there having a one night stand with some slut from work. I had never once screamed in my life. I had raised my voice of course, but I had never yelled or screamed. I figured now would be a good time to start.

"Why did I do it!!! Why did I do it!!! Then tell me Naruto Uzumaki why did you feel the urge to cheat on me with other girls!!!? Why did you forget my very existence?! Why Naruto answer that! Did you like hurting me?! Huh is that it? Did you enjoy knowing that I was in pain? Why, why, why?!!!!"

I was panting at the end of my tirade. I couldn't believe how much I had yelled. But I wasn't done. He had asked a question and I was going to give him an answer.

"I cut myself because it made me feel better! The pain helped me forget! It made my emotional pain seem small and manageable! It was my pain, mine to give and mine to take! I was actually in control of my pain!"

When I was finally done I looked at him again. And what I saw shocked me. He was crying. According to all his friends that I had talked to Naruto had only cried once, and that was when his parents had died. I was so shocked I couldn't move. His eyes held so much pain. I almost felt pity for him. But I quickly remembered everything I had gone through and my pity completely disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted that. I knew that I was in love with you. So even I don't understand why I did it. All I know is that you're a blessing and I completely took you for granted. You don't have to stay with me but I wont leave you alone. I will spend every minute of my life trying to make it up to you. I swear I'm going to make up for every single scar."

I trembled and before I knew it tears were leaking from my eyes.

"Why? Why did I have to fall in love with you? Why couldn't it be someone else, why you? I'm not leaving Naruto but mark my words your going to make up for every single scar, and that I will never trust you again."

The happiest look came on his face and he reached down to pull me into a hug.

"That's enough."

His voice was so soft.

"As long as your with me that's enough."

I held on to him tightly. And that's how we ended up staying for the rest of the day.

It's almost done!!! My first chapter story is almost done. I'm so happy. Please read and review. Oh and there is a poll on my page. Please vote. It would mean a lot to me. Well goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

It Takes the Pain Away

Chapter 2

Epilogue

Hi there, and happy belated New Years! I suddenly got the urge to write the last chapter for my story. I have had a lot of inspiration for the past few weeks and have a lot of ideas crammed into my head. So just so everyone knows there will soon be a flash flood of one shots. Also if anyone is interested my poll is still open and the winner will be the one that I post first. If you would just like to review to tell me your ideas please feel free to do so. And as always thank you to everyone who reviewed and please keep on reviewing. Now on to the final chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hinatas Pov~

"Yay!"

That's how I woke up that Christmas morning. Apparently my son had woken up and had seen all the presents underneath the Christmas morning. I decided to wake up my husband of 5 years. If I was going to suffer our sons everlasting energy so would he.

"Naruto, sweetie, wake up."

He didn't budge an inch.

"Naruto its time to wake up."

I leaned over to shake him. But then he grabbed my hand and yanked me so that I was laying over him. He was just laying there most people would have thought that it was simply playfulness. But I knew my husband better than that. I mentally prepared myself as I looked into his eyes. When I finally did look up I was still taken aback by all of the emotions that were showing in his eyes. On Christmas he would always at some point manage to give me that look. It was all the emotions that he showed when he looked at my that made me weak at the knees. In his eyes I saw love, adoration, pride, wonder, and admiration. Most wouldn't understand what the meant but I knew. He felt love and adoration for me, he was proud to have me as his wife, he still wondered why I stayed with him and loved him, and he admired me for being so strong and loving.

"Good morning" he said it so quietly that I barley heard it.

"Good morning".

"Its Christmas, and our anniversary".

"Yep".

"I love you."

"I love you to."

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. We both knew that soon enough our rampaging 4 and a half year old son.

"Mommy, daddy!!!!!"

Our son yelled as he swung open our door and jumped on us.

"Its Christmas!!!"

"Yes it is Minato." Naruto said his name with such affection. He still couldn't believe that he was a father. I sat up and told my son exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Okay Minato. Lets go see what Santa gave us."

He pulled me and Naruto down our hallway. As we watched our son happily open his gifts I remembered everything that had happened these last few years. Tenten and Neji's wedding, my wedding, the birth of my son, all precious moments in time that I would never forget. And to think it had started with some thing so painful. Just then I felt Naruto nudge me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing. Nothing at all."

"That's a lie."

"Your right. I was thinking that all the pain was definitely worth this."

He smiled a sad smile and was about to say something but out son got to him fist. And demanded that his father play with him.

Yes it was definitely worth it.

Well that's it for those who took the time to read this story I am truly grateful. I am both sad and happy at the same time. Here is a sneak peek at my new story's please check them out.

The Wallflower:

Ranmarou X Tameo

Takenaga X Noi

Dragonballz:

Goku X Chi-Chi

Vegeta X Bulma

Ranma ½:

Ranma X Akane

YuYu Hakusho:

Yusuke X Keiko

I hope you enjoy. Full story summaries will be up on my home page by tomorrow after noon. Bye and please review!


End file.
